Over 50% of Americans' diets are deficient in magnesium. For many people, dietary intake of magnesium is insufficient due to low intake of magnesium rich foods, low magnesium content in drinking water, and unpleasant laxative effects of orally ingested magnesium.
Bathing in Epsom salts have been known conventionally as an approach in which the body can receive some magnesium through bathing, but such a bathing-based approach is time-consuming, and can be impractical or impossible for, or rejected by, some people.
Magnesium chloride sprays have been known to cause itching and burning on the skin which impedes their popularity and effectiveness for widespread use remedying magnesium deficiency.
There has been an unmet need for easy-to-use, non-oral products readily and quickly useable by people deficient in magnesium.